theswanprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
Odette
Odette is the female protagonist and the wife of Prince Derek in all four movies of "The Swan Princess." ''She is voiced by the late Michelle Nicastro in the first three films and by Laura Bailey (credited Elle Deets) in "''The Swan Princess Christmas". The Swan Princess In "The Swan Princess", Odette is born to King William and is welcomed by the kingdom. Rothbart, an evil sorcerer, tries to take King William's kingdom. The King finds out about this and his men attack the tower and Rothbart is banished from the kingdom. Before he leaves, he vows that he will take everything he loves. Years later, Odette is brought together with Prince Derek every summer by their parents, Queen Uberta and King William, in the hope that one day they wil marry, thus joining the two kingdoms. One summer, she is forced to meet Derek, even though she is reluctant to do so, until she sees him and falls in love with him but during a royal ball, Derek tells Odette he wants to marry her for her beauty, which makes her upset and rejects him once again. The next day, Odette and King William make their return home but they are stopped by Rothbart, who turns into a "Great Animal", proceeds to destroy the carriage and kidnaps Odette, with Derek following after them. After Rothbart takes her to his lair at Swan Lake, he puts a transformation spell on Odette which turns her into a swan by day and a human by night. He mentions to her that the spell can only be broken by a vow of everlasting love. Rothbart asks her to marry him so he can control the kingdom legally but she ultimately refuses to do so as she is in love with Derek and hopes for him to rescue her. During her imprisonment, she meets a turtle called Speed, a frog called Jean-Bob and a puffin bird called Puffin who devises a plan to reunite Derek and Odette after finding out Rothbart's plans. She finds Derek, with the help of her friends, but he doesn't recognize her as he thinks she is the Great Animal and tries to kill Odette using his bow and arrows. It's only when she transforms back into her normal self do the two share a happy reunion but Rothbart calls for Odette immediately. Derek tells Odette that there's a ball the following night and asks her to meet him there. Unfortunately, Rothbart finds Derek's bow and tells Odette that there's no full moon the next night so he puts her in the castle dungeon, along with Bromley. Rothbart tries to send his hag, Bridget whom he has disguised as Odette, to the ball. Odette's friends, Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed free her from the dungeon and she flies to the ball, hoping to get there in time but she realizes it's too late as the fake "Odette" stops her from seeing Derek. Unknowingly, Derek says the vow to the wrong "Odette", which causes the spell to drain the real Odette's life force, thus killing her. Rothbart appears and tells Derek what he has done. She goes back to Swan Lake with Derek, now knowing what's happened, goes after Odette to save her. He is there too late as she dies from the spell but not before she tells Derek she loves him. Derek is heartbroken and engages in a intense fight against Rothbart, who turns into the "Great Animal" once more, and overpowers him, nearly killing him. Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed returns Derek's crossbow to him and Bromley, who's escaped form the dungeon, gives him an arrow to shoot Rothbart with. He fires the arrow and it lands right in Rothbart's heart, killing him and crashing in the lake. Derek sees that the spell has broken and Odette comes back to life, saying to her that he truly loves her for her courage and kindness and he always loved her. At the end of the film, Derek and Odette get married before going to the moonlight bridge and kiss as the credits roll. 'The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain' She is more worried that Derek no longer has time for their love, when Clavius locks her into the tower, she asks Puffin, Bridgett, Speed, and Jean-Bob to transform her into a Swan, and warn Derek, but instead rescues him while he was stuck in quicksand, She was also almost thrown into the lava pool by Knuckles while she was tied up, but was rescued by Derek, and at the end with a mortally wounded Jean-Bob, changes back, and then has a picnic with Derek. She is voiced by Michelle Nicastro again, and this time Nicastro provides her own singing for the character. 'The Swan Princess III: Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (Treasure in UK)' In the Movie Derek and Odette are preparing for the Festival Days holiday for the kingdom when a witch sneeks into the caslte to find the Forbiddden Arts. Odette is kidnaped by Zelda, who will only release her if Derek gives her the piece of the notebook he stole from the Forbidden Arts journals. Derek comes to the rescue, but after a hard fight, Puffin anounces that Odette has been killed. Derek feels devastated and breaks down and cries. But by burning the notebooks Odette comes back to life. Derek and Odette oversee the Festival and she asks Derek how he feels about the kingdom now that there is no more magic. He says: "As long you're here Odette, there will always be magic." 'The Swan Princess Christmas' In the movie, Odette and Derek a celebrating their first Christmas together. But as she knew that everybody is having another behavior, she notice that Rohtbart a ghost, is behind all this. She tres to break the spell be Uberta and Lord Rogers. Rothbart tries to destroy Christmas using his powers to make everybody angry. Odette made it. The spell is broken. But Rothbart has other plans. One Christmas Eve, he appears and kidnaps Odette changing her into a swan once again. Derek who fought him once, comes to the rescue. Odette sees the fight and when it seems that everything is lost, she realizes the only way to save Derek, Christmas and herself, is that she must sing. It worked, Rothbart is defeated once more. But sadly, Derek dies in her arms, and she begun to sing leading the spirits of Christmas to revive him. And the Christmas tree also is restore. And all are Honoring Derek and Odette. Chronologically, this movie takes place between the first and second films. Odette says it is their first Christmas, but in the second movie, they are celebrating their first wedding anniversary. 'Wardrobe' Odette's formal attire is a sleek white evening gown with green puffs at the shoulders and long fitted sleeves. As a child, she wore a pink dress with dark-pink on the top, stripes on her hat and long sleeves. When she was in her teens, she wore a purple gown with a dark -purple border around her. Throughout most of the film, she wears a white dress with long puffed sleeves and blue lining. During the ball, the disguised 'Odette' wore sleek black and red dress with a golden necklace and for her wedding, she donned a swan-like dress with and a crown with pink stones on the top of her crown that matches with her dress Briefly in the first movie and usually in the sequels, Odette wears a golden heart-shaped locket with a swan engraving, which was given to her by five-year old Derek when she was a baby. In the fouth movie she still wears the same dresses from the first movies. For the party she wears, the same dress but instead in blue it's green just in the first movie. In the fifth movie she stills wears the same green drees tha she weared when she meets Derek when they are adults. But the her clothes are changed. Instead of wearing her oderny dress, she wears, a with bluse, with a black shirt, purple thousers, and black boots. 'As a Swan' During her time as a swan, Odette has a yellow stripe on her head and her eyes are the same in her human form, which differs from the other swans. She has been a swan three times on different situations, the first was a persuasion to marry Rothbart, the second was to warn Derek about Clavius, and the third to stop Zelda from getting away and in the fourth she tranforn into a swan by Rothart and she tries to escape but she's trap inside a cage made of roots. 'Relationships' Derek Derek is Odette's husband. Growing up the two did not get along very well. When they were teenagers, they started having feelings for each other. When they met each other again in their adulthood, they instantly fell in love. Derek expresses his wish to marry Odette just for her beauty, which upsets her into rejecting him again. Speed, Puffin, and Jean-Bob Odette's dear friends. Queen Uberta Derek's mother and her mother-in-law. King Wiliam Odette's father. He hoped Odette and Derek would fall in love to unite their kingdom, but dies before they were seen to. Bridget In the original movie, she worked for Rothbart having disguised as Odette at the ball. After his death, she turned away from his influence and became Odette's dear friend. Elise She is Odette and Derek's new daughter. Odette will go on a journey to find her child. 'Songs' *This is my idea *Far longer than forever *No Fear *No more Mr Nice Guy *Princesses on Parade *Far longer Than For Ever *Enternity 'Gallery' baby Odette.jpg|Baby Odette young odette and Derek.jpg|Young Odette and Derek Derek and Odette with there Parents.jpg|Young Derek and Odette with there parents Child Odette.jpg|Young Odette Oddete with her Father.jpg|Odette and her father Hurt Oddette.jpg|Mad King William and hurt Odette Teen derek and Odette.jpg|Teen Odette and Derek Teenager Derek and Oddette.jpg|Teen Odette and Derek Teenage Odette.jpg|Teenage Odette Odetter and Derek together moive 2.jpg|Odette and Derek together Princess Odette in Her Swan Form.jpg|Odette as a swan Odette 1.jpg|Grown up Odette Far longer than forever.jpg|Far longer than forever Derek and odette.jpg|Odette and Derek fall in-love Derek and Odette married.jpg|Odette and Derek's wedding Derek and Odette hugging.jpg|Odette and Derek hugging Odette, puffen, speed, and jean pod.jpg|Odette, Speed, Puffin, and Jean Bob Derek and Odette.jpg|Derek and Odette Oddete with jwan and seep.jpg|Odette, Jean bob, and Speed Odette and Brigeth.jpg|Odette and Bridget Odette-the-swan-princess-32398342-900-602.jpg|I Know Derek is Seeking me. 0de5d82e303a05560dedaf6411da09bb-d5567ue.png Swan-Princess-Christmass-Odette.jpg|Odette in the Swan Princess Christmas holdong a cristal ornament Derek founds Odette..jpg|Derek and Odette reuniun Oddete with jwan and seep.jpg|Odette and her new firends imagesCAGU4L8N.jpg|Odette sings Magic of love Odette's Necklace.jpg 030.jpg|A real royal family. A real family.jpg|A true family with Odette, Elise and Derek 0aafa838e00742a61cd5c27cbfb48e09-d3gkkh7.png|Odette and Derek happy to have eachother Swan_Princess_for_Valerie_by_Rose_Rayne.jpg|Odette and Derek are meeting for the first time odette_and_derek_kids_by_sailormuffin-d4lkerv.jpg|Odette and Derek as kids. Odette uberta and rogers..jpg|Odette, Lord Rogers and Queen Uberta Odette happy.jpg odette's tranformaitioin.jpg|Odette first tranformaition Into a human Odette and Derek 3.png|Merry Chistmas Derek the_swan_princess_by_jipiman-d3jkdlz.jpg|Derek sees Odette chacing back into her human Form winter_on_the_lake_by_londonskies.jpg|Odette's new dress Derek and Odette.jpg|Derek and Odette are happy together Qoutes. (To Derek): Is Beauty that Matters to you? (To her father): I nees to know that he loves me just been me. I only kiss the man i love he...(Jean-Bob: must make a wow of evelasting love I know) And prove it to the world. Speed make him understand (Speed: I'm only a turtle) (To Rorbart): Go ahead that. But I'll never give you my Father's kingodom. (To Rotbart): I will never be yours... you criature. I will marry Prince Derek and you cannot stop me!!.(Rotbart: I hate to tell you this Odette (And he takes her necklace)( But you won't be able to go to the ball, tomorrow night.) If you want to stop me, you have to kill me. (To Derek): Oh Derek I've missed you so ( Derek: No one believe me. But I knew...) You can't stay. ( To Derek as she was in his arms weakly): Oh Derek... I I... I feel so weak.( And Derek hug her into his arms.) I think... I'm...( Derek as he knows she is going to die he intrreups her not allowing her to finish her thoughts: No... You will live Odette... The wow I made it was for you.) (Odette open her eyes and she smiled at him and says the most beautiful words that Derek can ony deserved by reach his face: I love you Derek. And she lyies back at the ground and Derek call her name three times but Odette didn't move her lifeless body again) (To Derek as she and Derek were happily married): Will you love Derek? Till the day I die? (Derek: No Much longer that that Odette. Much Longer.) ( To Derek as he asks her why she is in her Swan from again) There no time to explain We have to go back to the caslte.( Derek: Odette, thank you) ( Odette smiled at him. (To Derek when everything seems in peace):Promise me Derek. There's no magic in the castle.( Derek smiled at her): I can't do that. So long as your here Odette, There will always be magic.) (To Derekwhen he came back to life as Odette rivies him) You're back. (Derek: You have saved Christmas. And it wasn't even on your list. No. Chritmas saved us all. (To Elise): I always be there for you. I made her Promise and I will keep it. (To the Flying Squirls): Please Believe I nver meant you any harm. ( To Elise): Elise! You gotta try this. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Mother Category:Future Queen